


Cathedral

by martialartist816



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has a plan to cheat death. It could cost the earl and his loyal butler so much. But the reward is... forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathedral

_“Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep_

_If I shall die before I wake_

_I pray the Lord my soul to take”_

The young earl murmured against his butler’s neck. His heavy arms hung loosely around broad shoulders as he was carried into his bedroom. Sebastian lowered him to the bed and stood straight with a soft smile.

“My lord, do you mock me?” he asked while unhurriedly removing layer after layer of his master’s clothing.

“I only mock the pious and their silly prayers,” Ciel answered too sleepy to sound anything but bored. His words came out slow and subdued, unlike the sharp responses he normally had.

“I can’t help but notice how this one particular prayer is so fitting on this one particular night.” Sebastian flicked his gaze up to Ciel’s to see if the boy’s expression would betray anything to him. Humans usually felt fear around this time, and they would desperately gasp at the last string of salvation, futile as it was. His current master was different from other humans, as he had proven to the demon time and time again. Sebastian never imagined he would hear a prayer out of Ciel’s lips, not even a sarcastic one.

“I simply find it amusing _because_ of this particular night,” Ciel explained, raising a brow and looking down when Sebastian’s hands stopped moving. He detected no fear behind the boy’s eyes. Oh, how this tiny human continued to amaze him.

Smile returning, Sebastian dressed Ciel in his nightshirt. The earl crawled to the center of the bed, on his hands and knees, rear end pointed toward Sebastian. He dropped down to his elbows and rested his head on his forearms, neck twisting so he could smirk at his butler. An invitation in the form of a tease. How could Sebastian decline?

The demon climbed behind the fifteen-year-old boy and folded himself over Ciel’s back. His hips met with a nice round rump, though a few articles of clothing still separated their skin. Sebastian’s arm snaked around the boy’s torso, and he pressed his lips to a delicate ear. “Shall you confess your sins to me, so that I might forgive you in the name of the Lord?” Sebastian purred in his ear. “I can taste how dirty your soul has become.”

Ciel closed his eyes and smiled. He pushed back, grinding his ass against the demon’s crotch. “It’s true that I’ve done things that would make the pope himself blush, but I’m not finished yet.” A hand slid down his chest, over the buttons on the front of his nightshirt, and lightly cupped his groin.

“Do you plan on one more sinful act before you meet your maker?” Sebastian asked, tracing his tongue over Ciel’s ear. The boy below him shivered almost unperceptively, and his fingers gripped the sheets.

“Not tonight.” He spoke clearly, stubbornly. Turning over and laying on his back underneath Sebastian, who was now on his hands and knees above him, Ciel stared up into those deep maroon eyes. “I’m tired, and I want to sleep as soon as possible.”

His butler sighed, lips turning up at the corners. “You are the biggest tease I ever had the pleasure to know.” Ciel cupped his face with both hands, stroking the immaculate skin of his butler’s cheeks. He lay there like that, just caressing his demon and examining his expression, for a bit until he tugged that face down towards his own. Sebastian took care of the rest and pressed their lips together sweetly. They kissed leisurely, demonstrating love with their soft touches.

Ciel eventually turned his head to the side and broke the kiss. Sebastian saw how far off his gaze went and smiled sadly. He knew if he made the slightest mistake tonight, he would lose Ciel forever, with only the taste of his soul to keep him company.

“My lord,” he began, but Ciel interrupted him.

“Ciel,” the earl instructed.

Sebastian hesitated, then nodded. “Ciel.” He savored the name, and he savored the feeling of it on his tongue. “Before you go to sleep, I want to reassure you that I lo—”

“Don’t,” Ciel interrupted once again. He looked up at his butler, expression showing slight annoyance, but also a hint of a smile. “Save it for when I wake.” His own words made him smile completely, and Sebastian found himself to be the one who felt reassured. Ciel kissed him again, then moved to lay under the covers.

Sebastian tucked him in warmly and brushed the hair away from his forehead. The boy’s eyes seemed to glow in the dim candlelight. “Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?”

A simple nod was his answer, and Ciel closed his eyes. His features were calm. Sebastian pecked his plump lips and sat on the edge of the bed. Just as Ciel’s breathing evened out, the demon whispered. “Sleep well, little lord. I shall see you in oblivion.”

He waited two hours, unmoving, to make sure Ciel was in a deep enough sleep to not wake. He hovered over the sleeping body, looking like a predator but feeling like a protector. He stroked the silky blueish strands of Ciel’s hair, or caressed his cheeks, as he waited. When he felt it was the right time, he leaned in. The demon’s bare fingers gently separated Ciel’s delicate lips, the lips he had kissed and bitten and worshipped for years now. The boy still did not stir. After pausing for a steadying breath, Sebastian pressed his parted lips to the earl’s. His tongue delved inside. At first he tasted his master, his saliva, the sweet chocolate from his dessert mere hours before. He reached farther, deeper, down to the back of Ciel’s throat with his inhumanly long tongue. That was where he began to taste something else.

His blood electrified, and his eyes flared bright red. It was a taste so divine that it ignited his hunger and reminded him just how hungry he was. Just how starving. He allowed himself a quiet moan because he simply couldn’t believe he had such delicious purity in his grasp. When he couldn’t take the tease any longer, he wrapped his tongue around the pulsing soul and drew it into his mouth. And he swallowed it.

.

_“Sebastian,” Ciel called to him while he was in the library, curled over some book. The butler appeared at his side._

_“Yes, my lord?” he asked._

_“What happens if a contract is broken?” The earl barely looked up from the pages, but his question didn’t mask his obvious curiosity._

_“I beg your pardon?” Sebastian could admit that the boy had caught him off guard with such an inquiry._

_“If a demon takes a soul without fulfilling the human’s wish first, what happens?” Ciel closed the book and looked up at the demon, very serious._

_“Well,” Sebastian cleared his throat, “it doesn’t happen very often. Some demons even believe it’s impossible.”_

_“But it isn’t.” Ciel read into what Sebastian was getting at. He was very curious now._

_“It’s entirely possible, but not very likely. If a demon prematurely takes a soul, the contract is broken. When that happens, the demon must return the soul he has taken, or face the consequences.”_

_“And what of the soul once it’s returned? Is it any different?” Ciel was insistent. He had an idea brewing in that cunning brain of his. Sebastian could see it._

_“Contracts clearly state in the beginning that a demon will serve a human until a task of their choosing is completed, and he cannot take a soul without fulfilling the human’s wishes first. When it’s broken, the human obviously doesn’t get what he bargained for. That means that the demon has to serve him forever.”_

_Ciel stared at his butler, looking confused and on the brink of being angry. “That’s it? The demon violates the laws of hell and violates his master’s contract, and all the master gets is a pet demon for the rest of his life?” He huffed and turned away. “That hardly seems worth anything.”_

_“The human gets a pet demon for eternity,” Sebastian corrected. “And to have a demon forever, the human must live forever.”_

_He saw Ciel freeze, the gears turning in his head. Before he could ask, Sebastian clarified with a simple statement._

_“The human becomes immortal, never dying of any ailment or injury.”_

_When Ciel contemplated this for a few minutes, Sebastian knew exactly what he was thinking. For the first time in centuries, Sebastian felt afraid._

_“What consequences does the demon face?” Ciel asked quietly. His mind was almost already made up._

_Sebastian hesitated, then lied right to his master’s face. “He’s banished to hell forever, never allowed to see the sun again.” It was all a lie. He knew what really awaited a demon who broke a sacred contract. He wished he would never have to experience it firsthand. But he could bear it if his master wanted._

.

A few weeks after their discussion, Ciel had approached Sebastian formally and told him of his plan.

Take my soul, he had said. And return it to me.

He wanted to be immortal. Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk at how ambitious his little master was. He imagined existence forever with the love of his life. Immortality. Always at his side. Serving him, as he loved so much. He could see how this alternative would be desirable.

But there were too many risks. Taking a soul had margin for error. The worst that could happen was that Ciel would never get his soul back, and Sebastian would be responsible for his murder. Along with that was the tiny detail Ciel didn’t know about.

The torture.

Breaking the contract meant immeasurable pain for the guilty demon. Eternity of agony. Yes, Sebastian was afraid. But like he always knew, he could take anything for his master’s happiness. He, too, wanted forever.

Sebastian clung to that thought as the freshly swallowed soul in his chest began to burn. He wobbled to his feet and clutched at the nightstand to support himself. A hand over his heart, he cried out in pain. It felt as though not only the devil but also God Himself were raining the fires of heaven down on him. His skin burned, as if acid was being poured onto it. He crumbled to the floor.

This wrath was his punishment for taking Ciel’s unfulfilled soul. Sebastian writhed, quivered, and cried out some more. No salvation was coming for him. This torture, this pain that he had never known before, would be his new eternity if he didn’t do something to right what he had done wrong. But worse than suffering through it all, Ciel would never wake. The boy would never again open his heavenly eyes, or laugh, or pout. Never again know the warmth of the sun on his ripe cheeks. He would never again know the comfort of his lover’s embrace. Though he was always reluctant to say it out loud, Sebastian knew that Ciel loved him deeply.

Losing Ciel would mean an even bigger agony than Sebastian was feeling right now. The thought alone gave him enough strength to open his eyes. He stood, still very precarious, and hunched over the sleeping boy. Even with his vision blurred with stinging tears, he could see the form of his little earl’s body. He parted those lips again, which were just beginning to lose the warmth of life, and pressed his mouth to them. As quickly as he could, Sebastian pushed Ciel’s soul out of his own body and returned it to its rightful place.

The pain vanished immediately, and Sebastian wiped his eyes to see clearly. His skin was not burned. His whole body seemed to be intact despite how he felt it being ripped apart just moments ago. All preoccupations with himself disappeared when he saw two mismatched, sleepy eyes peering up at him.

Sebastian let out a breath of relief and pulled the boy against his chest. His eyes closed tightly as he focused on the weight of his body in his arms, and his warmth comforting him from the outside in.

“Sebastian…?” Still tired, Ciel couldn’t process what was happening for a few moments. He yawned and rubbed one of his eyes, pushing back to see Sebastian’s face. “What’s the matter?” The demon couldn’t respond right away, still letting the relief wash over him. Ciel’s eyes widened as he remembered which night it was. “Did you…?”

Sebastian nodded and finally found his voice. “It’s done. And it seems to have worked.”

Ciel beamed, and Sebastian was reminded of just how in love he was with this boy. He caressed his soft cheeks and leaned in, connecting their lips. Ciel hummed and kissed back. Sebastian could no longer taste his soul, as it was locked away forever from him, from anybody, which was just where he wanted it. He deepened the kiss, unable to stop himself, and laid Ciel back down onto the bed.

The earl allowed himself to be moved and pulled Sebastian over him. He was safe under his butler’s protection. Ciel parted his legs and his lips to invite Sebastian inside. The demon settled his hips between his master’s and slowly, gently rolled into them. Ciel tangled his fingers into his black hair and moaned softly. Soon it was too hot, and Sebastian was not nearly close enough to the boy he almost lost. He pulled back and started taking off Ciel’s nightshirt. With that out of the way, he removed his own uniform and discarded it to the side. He was free to drink in Ciel’s bare body, exposed only for him. He licked his lips, watching Ciel copy the action in hazy arousal.

“Ciel,” Sebastian breathed in his ear. “I love you so much.”

The earl held his face in his hands and smiled. “Prove it to me right now, for as long and as hard as you can.”

“That would mean forever,” Sebastian said. He moved the thought around in his head. Spending eternity with his reason for existence. His Ciel…

The boy beneath him smirked knowingly. “Did I say to ever stop?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only ending to the contract that I can cope with. But you should all tell me what you think: Do I leave it as its is or add another chapter for smut?


End file.
